Emmett's daughter
by writer2013
Summary: Emmett had a daughter before he was turned into a vampire. When she is 14, Jane kills her mother and takes her to Italy where she is forced to work for the Volturi. What happens when, years later, Paton finds her father?
1. School

1930's

"Be safe Emmett." Elizabeth told her husband.

He was leaving for the mountains and she was worried, but they needed food for the winter.

"I will, I love you." He told her and gave her a kiss.

Their two-year old daughter toddled in.

"Papa!" she cried and held out her hands to be picked up. He smiled and lifted her high above his head.

He gave her a kiss as well and passed her to her mother, her dark brown curls ringing her face. She had gotten those from Emmett.

"Good-bye my love. God bless." She said as her husband walked out the door headed for the mountains.

* * *

It had been two weeks and Emmett was not home. There was a knock at the door, the sheriff and the deputy. They had searched for Emmett and had found nothing. His campsite was ransacked by what looked like a bear. All they could do was hope he survived.

**12 years later**

"Mama!" Paton cried as her mother was killed before her eyes.

The dark, curly haired 14 year old was then abruptly pulled onto her feet as she sobbed. Red eyes glowed as a little girl glared at her. She had killed Paton's mother, now she was an orphan. The girl, who was shockingly beautiful, took Paton to Italy.

Paton later learned they were vampires and young Paton was forced to work for them. They had given her a bright red drink which turned her immortal though she was not a vampire.

She had met loads of people, many she had forgotten about. She did remember one though who was nice to her and had golden eyes.

His name was Carlisle. He had only stayed for a little while and she hadn't seen him since. That was over a year ago. The girl who had taken her was named Jane and she constantly tortured young Paton.

The only thing Paton could do was one day hope to escape or be allowed to leave. She tried desperately to get on Aro's good side.

**2009 (PPOV)**

"Aro, please?" I begged yet again. "May I leave to live elsewhere?"

"You want to find your father, or try to at least. You suspect he is a vampire?" he asked.

"Yes, please may I go?" I asked again.

"Fine, fine. You have done your part. You will stay immortal, but you are going to have to eat human food. The rest is the same, no vampire powers. Speed, strength etcetera, blah, blah, blah." He told me. I was jumping up and down.

"Thank you! Thank you!"I told him and turned to leave quickly.

I had spent the last few years tracking down my father. He was in Washington State, in America. Somewhere near Seattle. I knew he was alive, he just had to be. Another vampire I had talked to said he was 'alive'. I had to leave ASAP. I was finally free.


	2. Papa

(PPOV)

I had money in a bank account luckily. Aro also had taken pity on me and paid for a house as well as enrolling me in a school whenever I found one. I decided to check a small town called Forks and Aro enrolled me in Fork's High as a freshman.

I didn't know anyone and kept an eye out for my father. I didn't see anyone. Maybe I chose the wrong place. I quietly walked the halls of the small high school. Everyone stared at me like I was a toy. I walked into study hall and waited. A young man came in being trailed by a dark haired girl.

I immediately saw they were both vampires. She glanced at me as I became rigid in my chair. I was afraid of any vampire who weren't my father. The teacher came in then and took role.

"Isabella Cullen?" he called

"Here." She sang out.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Here."

"Paton McCarty?"

"I'm here." I said loud enough for him to hear me.

She gasped a little. I began to read. He kept glancing at me every couple of minutes. I slowly took deep breathes and counted down to the last bell. Just as it rang I shot up out of my seat and raced to my locker. After everything was put in my backpack I realized I had to walk home. I only looked 14 technically. The only way was to walk a couple of blocks and then go through the woods.

At least, that was the quickest. A young pixie girl had joined the other vampires and I watched as she gasped and then looked at me in horror. Weird. When I got to the woods, I followed a small dirt path. I was thinking about my father and wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, a twig cracked. I looked down. No twigs. I had stopped by now.

Then another snapped. I looked to my right just as a huge rock-like person came flying out of the trees. He grabbed me and slammed me into a tree. I saw that he was a blonde-haired vampire and his eyes were pitch black. I had hit my head and was slowly losing consciousness.

I heard a growl from the trees. A wolf ran from the trees and began to rip the vampire to shreds. It then looked at me sadly.

It walked over to me and tried to nudge me onto it's back. I was so weak from all the blood I was losing that I could barely haul myself onto the wolf's back. Then we were running. then everything went black.

* * *

The next thing I heard was a voice saying

"will she be okay Carlisle?"

"She's lost a lot of blood, but other then that she'll be fine. It's a good thing you got to her so fast." a man said.

"Emmett stay back!" someone else said.

"she'll open her eyes in 15 seconds." a girl sang

"Emmett..." I whispered.

There were gasps. "She said his name!"

I then opened my eyes to see a half-dozen people standing around me. But I was staring at one in particular.

"Papa..." I said.

He gave me a questoning look so I pulled out our family picture. It was small and in black and white. He looked at it and gasped.

"Paton?" he asked.

"PAPA!" I cried as he scooped me up I cried in his shoulder. The others were looking at us oddly.

"How?" he asked while wiping the tear from my cheeks.

"The volturi." I whispered.


	3. Twin

PPOV

He growled and I winced.

"If they did anything to hurt you I swear…" my papa started to say.

Where was my teddy bear papa? He was frightening me. I put my hand up toward his face.

"Papa?" I said tentatively.

"Tell me what happened. Where's your mother?" He asked.

"They killed her Papa. Jane did." I told him.

I continued, "12 years after you left, Jane came. She killed Mama. She took me to the Volturi, they made me drink this bright red drink. Aro said it turned me immortal, but I still have human strength, speed, and I eat human food. I have to sleep too. They made me be their servant. I thought I'd never see you again!" I started to cry and he gently rocked me.

"Shh. Paton, it'll be okay. You're safe now." He told me.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Everyone, this is my daughter Paton." I looked up as he introduced me, "Paton this is Jasper, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, Edward, Esme, Rosalie and …"

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

Papa looked at me shocked.

"Yes, Carlisle. How did you know?" he asked.

"I saw him years ago. He was nice to me. He was the only one who was nice to me." I told them.

"Wait, Paton? You said Jane took you. Did Jane ever use her power on you?" Edward asked.

I winced.

"Yes." I whispered.

They gasped and growled, including Papa.

"I'll tear her limb from limb." Papa said.

"Horrible. I thought Jane was above that." Carlisle muttered.

My Papa was scaring me again. I looked up at him and all I could see was rage. Was he mad at me? My eyes welled with tears.

"Emmett," I heard Edward say.

I felt a cool hand underneath my chin.

"Don't cry, Paton." Papa told me.

"You are mad. Did I do something wrong Papa?" I asked.

"Of course not!" he told me.

He wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I knew I would find you." I said quietly.

He smiled at me.

"Paton," he told me, as he glanced up at a blonde lady, "Rosalie is my wife, your step-mother."

I was speechless. I blinked a few times, not sure what to say. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Um...hi?" it came out as a question.

Papa laughed at my choice of words. Rosalie came over and hugged me. I hugged her back and looked up at Papa.

"What happens now?" I asked Papa.

"You can stay with us and if the Volturi come looking for you we'll have to kill them." He told me.

"Oh, way to put it bluntly Emmett!" Edward said.

Papa laughed. I laughed along with him. Papa stopped then and looked at me.

"Where's Amaya?" he asked.

Amaya,

my best friend.

My sister,

my twin.

"She's with the Volturi Papa. They didn't let her go." I told him.

He growled loudly.

"For some reason, Aro gave me what I wanted more than Amaya." I told him,

"That's the only reason he let me go."

Papa growled again along with Rosalie and I shuddered. I had told them my story and there wasn't much else I could say. So, I waited. Papa and Rosalie were talking quietly with the others but I couldn't make out anything they were saying. I waited in Papa's arms as they spoke.

Edward finally seemed to remember me when I started to hearing a song in my head. I had the song memorized and I could play it in my head like a radio. It wasn't the same as hearing it on a real radio but it was close.

"Uh, Emmett?" he asked.

Papa looked up.

"You do remember that she's still here right?" he asked while pointing at me

Papa turned to Alice.

"Alice will you get her some clothes?" he asked.

She beamed and I clung to Papa. Rosalie looked at me and frowned.

"It's alright, I'll come with." She told me.

I took her hand and let go of Papa. He smiled at her. They led me into a huge room that had pictures of Alice and Jasper on the walls. I sat down on the floor and watched as they plunged into a closet and began to pull out clothes. After a while, Alice came out with some blue jeans and a white tank top.

Rosalie came out a moment later with beige thong sandals. They took me into the bathroom and I dressed. I came out and they sat me on a chair.

"No make-up please." I said when I saw Alice pulling out blush.

She nodded and put it back. Rosalie did my hair in French braids and Alice got me some jewelry. I put on a ring and bracelet. They led me downstairs to where Papa, Edward and Jasper were speaking. I went over to Papa and jumped on his lap.

He gave me a quick kiss and continued to talk. I listened to them talking about battle plans. Around 9 p.m. I yawned and Papa looked down at me.

"Bedtime." He said.

"Bedtime? Papa, I'm not 8." I reminded him.

He grinned and took me upstairs. We entered a room that had a huge bed in the middle and lots of pictures of Papa and Rosalie. He set me in the bed and tucked me in. Soon I was drifting off into the world of unknowns.


	4. AN

Hey all!

I know I haven't updated in _forever _and I am truly sorry. On many of my stories, I don't know where to take them plus I have about thirty beginning chapters for other stories saved onto my computer. I come up with an idea, write out the first chapter and then plan to come back to it later. (of course, that never happens,). On top of that, it's my junior year and I've been focusing on homework and grades so that I can get into a good college. Anyway, this is mainly to tell you all why I haven't been updating and all, so that you guys know. One thing that I wanted to tell you guys is that my friend, ExtraAuthor16 has just started writing on here and I promised that I would put her name out. I've started reading her story; so far she only has two chapters out. What I've read has been good so I suggest you all try it and see what you think. She wants to know what people think of it. I'll talk to you all later, I hope you all understand. Thanks!


	5. fictionpress

Hey all, I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm not sure who is left. I've kind of been moving away from the fanfitions and more towards work of my own. I have made an account on which is the sister site to this one and I have put up the first chapter of a novel I am working on called Kalthus. I've revised some of it but I'm hoping to continue adding to it and revising so if you read it and have any suggestion, please let me know! I've also changed my name to writer2013 but I'm not sure if it is showing up here yet or not. That's all for now! Thanks for continuing to be so dedicated even though I'm not always reliable.

Writer2013


End file.
